"The Darkest Dawn" (The Capitol Hunger Games)
This is the page for "The Darkest Dawn", one of the many sub-games in the 3rd Hunger Games. Tributes The Chariot Ride The tributes are sitting on top of a golden cornicopa. All of them are dressed as Greek Gods and Godesses (Use your imagination to decide which tribute was which) and were throwing money and food to the crowd. The crowd likes this, so give the tributes £11000 each. Day 1- The Bloodbath. Deaths- 11 Face- 14th for the boys, 28th Overall- Blown up (His death is also mentioned in the "Dark and Hollowed Mountain.") Show- 13th for the girls, 27th Overall- Beheaded by Alice Dove- 14th for the girls, 26th Overall- Beheaded by Alice Lark- 13th for the girls, 25th Overall- Beheaded by Alice Annie- 12th for the girls, 24th Overall- Speared by Alice Isaac (Or I. A. M. Stupid)- 12th for the boys, 23rd Overall- Stabbed by Alice. Alice- 11th for the girls, 22nd Overall- Shot by Ash Olivia- 10th for the girls, 21st Overall- Crushed under a boulder. Tigre- 11th for the boys, 20th Overall- Fell off the mountain. Catherine- 9th for the girls, 19th Overall- Knife thrown (By Purple) into skull Purple- 10th for the boys, 18th Overall, Injured by Cleo, Finished off by Derrick. Luna's POV "Older men declare war. But it is the youth that must fight and die." Herbert Hoover. This is what the games are. A vessel of war between the Capitol and the Districts. Many years ago, people rebelled against my home and we lost..... But now the games are back and we have to die, to show the districts that we die as well. Then a cannon goes. Someone stepped of their plate. I think his name was Face Plant. Oh well, life is short. Then the Gong goes. GONG!!!!! I see a boy, whose name I don't know, running towards me with a sword. Instinctivly I run to the mountain. It's hopless. I cannot climb it. I'm dead. I see a small vine, and I make it grow. The vine climbed around the rocks, so seeing safety, I climbed up. The boy stares at me angrily. "I won't forget this!" He yells. Lance's POV Drats! Missed out on killing that girl! She climbed up that vine that she grew. However, she dropped a tiny coin, inscribed on it "Earth" I search the pockets in the coat that we were given, and sure enough, there was a tiny coin, with "Fire" Inscribed on it. Instinctivly, I threw a fire ball out of my hand. Alice's POV Dodging the fireball, hard task. Killing 5 people- easy. First to die was Show, then Dove and Lark quickly followed. All were beheaded by my sword. With my spear, I killed Annie, and finally a boy came up to me. "I'm I.A.M Stupid. Can I ally with you?" I.A.M Stupid asked. I laugh. "No!!" And I stab him. Then a dark, shadowy figure stood in front of he. He had a gun in his hand, and he shot me. Ash's POV The blood of President's Snows granddaughter covered my hands. I dodged, and I saw her district partner, Cinna. He was smiling. "Thanks for killing Alice, she was an idiot." He said. "Allies?" I nod, glad that I have someone to talk to in this madness. I try to find my sister Olivia, but I find her crushed under a boulder. She has stopped breathing. My heart breaks, My sister....... no..... NO......' NO!!!' I run off with Cinna and start climbing the mountain. That's when it starts to rain. Erro's POV Rain. Pitter patter. Pitter patter. The rain, I'm controlling it. Wait, I'm going crazy. I look for Sprinkle, and I find her. I drag her into a cave. "Erro, what's going on? Why has everyone got weird powers?" She asks, terrified. "No idea, I........" I reply, then I feel a token in my poket. It has "Water" Inscribed on it, the small, neat writing glows a faint blue. "Water." Sprinkle reads. "You can control water! Tigre's POV Walking on top of the mountain, the rain quencing my first. The rain also made the clay rocks soft and easily breakable. One of the clay rock falls to pieces, revealing the face of a young boy. "Wait, I don't know you." He said to me. "You have not seen me on TV? I'm a tribute in the Capitol Hunger Games. What planet do you live on man?" I reply "My name is Tigre by the way." "Hi Tigre. I'm Phantom, a tribute in District 2's Hunger Games." Phantom replied. After talking to him, I carried on walking and I fell.......... off the mountain and too my death. Purple's POV 9 cannons have gone off, and the ten is about to go off as well- my own. I was stabbed by a girl called Cleo- no idea who she is (after all the Capitol is so big), so it was an absolute shock to discover that she hated me- what had I done to her? As I was lying there, a brother and sister duo, Catherine and Derrick, walked past me, evily, I threw an knife, which hit Catherine in the skull with a sickening thud. She fell down dead. Derrick turned around, and saw me, and finished me off. Night 1 Deaths- 1 Alexander- 9th for the boys, 17th overall- fell off the mountain. Ash's POV "It raineth. It raineth every day" William Shakespeare. It's been raining for a couple of hours now. The flood is starting, how the Capitol make this moment depressing for us all. After all, we had the bloodbath. People lost friends, allies, lovers. Including me. I lost my District partner, my sister, crushed under a rock. Pitter Patter. This is the tears that the parents weep, for the loss of their children. The flood of Loss and Depression. This is how the parents feel, as they lose their children every year. Some were lucky, like Logan, Kipcha, Fido and Cleo. Some, like Spring, Cobalt, and many more were not. This is how the Hunger Games work. Cinna's POV Is it just me, or do I see someone falling of the mountain to their death? The dark shadow looks like a guy, but in the Darkness and the rain, I cannot tell who that person is. I alerted Ash, and he recognised the person immediatly- Alexander Peterson, an annoying idiot, and his cannon went off soon afterwards. Another 8 guys had to die, and Ash began to leave. "You're going to die in the morning, I just poisioned you with TTX, a VERY DEADLY POSION!" Ash laughed, "Sorry". He ran out of the cave, leaving me in there, and I could feel my organs shutting down one at a time. I've lost the Games. Day 2- The Torture Deaths: 6 Category:Anon.... Category:Hunger Games